


pretty alive

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: A quiet moment after training (Finn might just be the most beautiful woman Rey’s ever seen).





	pretty alive

Finn might just be the most beautiful woman Rey’s ever seen.

It’s not a loud thought. And it’s not like Finn just slow-motion stepped into the room in some kind of fancy heels and dress situation, it doesn’t slam into her out of the blue and leave her breathless.

She’s actually not even looking at her, lying spread eagled in the grass atop an ancient Jedi temple, not breathless but breathing hard. She’s sweaty and gross and the sun is making a rare appearance, infusing her bones with the sort of warmth she’d spent a lifetime wistful for on Jakku. A heat that heals instead of hurts. 

Somewhere in the distance waves crash against the rocks, and right here, right next to her, is Finn. Face planted on the ground, fingers barely brushes hers, panting just as hard, a blaze in the Force.

(A heat that heals instead of hurts)

Beautiful.

“I think,” Finn mumbles, “you killed me.”

Rey snorts, heaving her body onto her side, unashamedly enjoying the sight of her friend stretched out on the grass. Hair buzzed close, the curve of her neck sweeping into broad shoulders and strong arms. She can see the long, jagged scar bisected by the other girl's breastband, a diagonal slash across the line of her spine.

“You seem pretty alive to me,” she says, reaching out with gentle fingers to trace it.

 _Touch hungry_ , she thinks, as Finn goes still under her hand. They both are, which is maybe why Finn rolls into her side, letting Rey’s touch paint a new fire over her skin. Those dark brown eyes are serious, full of the kind of promises she's waited a lifetime for.

“Got a boyfriend?” Rey asks lightly, mouth twitching. “Cute boyfriend?”

Laughter breaks across Finn’s face, and she can’t help but grin back. Finn catches her hand, and there’s a moment where Rey thinks she might kiss it. But even after everything they’ve been through together, even though they’re alone on this planet except for each other and the Force, there’s a hesitation.

Neither of them are really sure how to do this.

“You know I like you, right?” Finn blurts, grasp tightening. Just a little. “I mean - I feel like it’s pretty obvious, and pretty reciprocated at the moment? But we could be on a totally different page right now and I just wanted to make sure--”

Rey shuffles forward, kisses her, and it’s as easy as breathing. Finn’s brain takes a second or two to catch up, lips moving with words instead of more interesting alternatives, but then--

But then she catches up, kisses back, and _oh_ , they’re definitely on the same page.


End file.
